degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160620162650
Holy mother of god, that was the best episode in the longest time! GOT SPOILERS DEAD AHEAD Can we talk about the true MVP Sansa Fucking Stark and how she's become the full-fledged personification of her House and then some. She's smarter than her siblings, more calculating than her usurpers, more resilient than any wolf, whilst still upholding the Stark dynasty's staples of honor and integrity. God, I love her beyond comprehension, but before my inevitable long-winded spiel about her phenomenal character development and wonderful self, there's some key points I'd like to address first beginning with Dany's epic comeback. Sweet mother of Jesus, that battle sequence topped the likes of Dany's conquering of Astapor AND her first ransacking of Mereen AAAAND her killing of the khals. As the most shamelessly devout bordering on obsessed fan of Dany that I am, that opening sequence was every bit the long awaited 'oh shit Dany is going to tear shit up' moment that I've waited for since, like, EVER. I have been waiting on pins and needles for SIX SEASONS to see Dany's three fully grown dragons unleashing the seven legions of Hell on her enemies and this scene did NOT disappoint. It painted every bit the picture of the conquerer this once battered and broken exiled princess has become in light of all she's overcome. I love how Dany undercuts these bastards every time they THINK they have the upper hand on her. Her expression before she pulls the rug out from under her enemies always reads the same: oh, sweet summer child, you have no idea what's coming to you. For dramatic effect, I'm just going to keep standing here smiling cryptically so as to draw out the suspense of your inevitable suffering until the moment is right'. God, I love her so fucking much. For the millionth time I will reiterate: this is why she deserves to rule. Lol I knew the one pleading for his life would be the only one spared. The Khaleesi may be ruthless towards her enemies, but she's not completely without strategy or mercy. Seeing Dany's dragons flying amok and wrecking havoc is everything I wanted and more. And now at long last Dany has the means to carry out her conquest. Everything is set in stone. Fly, fly (or sail..you know) to Westeros now my queen. Damn. When the most epic Dany sequence to date is just the opener, you know this is going to be one hell of an episode. I'm sorry, I must briefly turn my attention back to Sansa Stark because ugh I love her so fucking much. Thank you, writers, for finally giving Sansa the nerve to shed light on how mistreated, neglected, and ignored she's been by everybody, including Jon, whom bless his heart, always has the best intentions, but hasn't been the smartest strategist. Not like Sansa, whom has acquired survivalist skills outside of the expertise of her sword-wielding brothers and sister from the time she's spent as a captive under the thumb of her family's usurpers. Poor Sansa, she's been through so much torment and is only now being given the chance to assert her independence and dominance, but damn it, I'm so happy this day has finally come. Sansa calling Jon out on his naïveté. Sansa calling the shots because she knows more about survival strategy than anyone else in the camp. Sansa demanding for her voice to be heard. God-damn-it, I love you forever, my beautiful unwavering strategist princess. As a shipper of both Jorany and Daarany, I will gladly sacrifice both of those ships for some Yany action because DAYUM, I was not expecting it, but that sexual tension could have been cut with a KNIFE. I ship it REALLY FUCKING HARD because what can I say, two fearsome warrior queens getting down and dirty behind the scenes of an political alliance is my aesthetic. The sex-eyes from BOTH sides were SO real. I'm thinking Dany has been a little bi-curious for a while because NOTHING said, 'you shall be the first female I take for a lover' more than those bedroom eyes she was batting at Yara. And it is NOT a coincidence that Yara's sexuality was only revealed an episode ago. Hot damn, here come the head canons, but that will have to be reserved for another post because there are bigger fish to fry. Oh, Jon. Sweet, naive, clueless Jon. You really do know nothing if you truly thought Ramsay would have any honor in fighting you one-on-one. Daavos learning the fate of Shireen. I AM NOT OKAY. Okay, now onto the meat of the episode: the most epic battle sequence we've been given to date. Holy mother of god, there are no words to describe how nail-biting, jaw-dropping, anxiety-inducing the final twenty minutes of this episode was. I was on the edge of my seat screaming obscenities at every character, love and loathe, alike. I must have especially screamed, "JON WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" at least thirty times in that 20-minute time constraint. I thought there was no way that they would resurrect him in the same season that they kill him off AGAIN, but in those final moments where it looked like he was a goner the thought did continually cross my mind; I was horrified that I was about to witness a rehash of his season five death. Especially since Mel foreshadowed like crazy his death and the idea of his resurrection being temporary in the grand scheme of greater things. However, I had hope that he'd survive on the pretence of that if he was brought back to snuff out the Bolton dynasty, he must at least survive long enough to kill the Bolton bastard. So some side notes before I get to the nitty-gritty of the big battle. I bestow all the awards to the giant for how long he lasted in that fight because no doubt that was damn impressive, but I can't be the only one thinking he didn't use his super giant advantages to the best of his ability. I mean, come on. In all that time he was thrashing his arms around in a vain attempt to kill his enemies, he could have been squishing them under his feet by either stomping on them or better yet, JUMPING ON THEM! Why the hell would he use his arms as his weapon when he could have used his full body weight and mass? What the FUCK? Second of all, why didn't anyone think to just shoot Ramsay dead and then take care of what remains of Ramsay's loyal followers in the aftermath of the rest deserting their posts. Jon himself said that the majority of Ramsay's men were only serving him under begrudging obligation rather than their own free will. They didn't want to be there any more than they were forced to, so why didn't Jon consider this? It would have been much easier than trudging towards the Bolton bastard through a crowd of armed men hiding behind a wall of impenetrable full body shields outnumbered and disadvantaged in every way. Third, what the fuck was Jon DOING throughout this entire fight? He was driving me CRAZY with how many times he got distracted or let his guard down. First he ends up being buried and almost suffocating beneath the footfalls of an entire army without miraculously being trampled to death, then as he comes up for air, he wastes a good few moments looking around at his surroundings as if he isn't smack-dab in the middle of an all-out war where everyone of the opposing side has a bounty on his head, then he takes a break for some bromance time with Tormund. Like I love this ship as much as anybody, but WHAT THE FUCK, you are literally surrounded at every angle by enemies trying to kill you. HUG AND KISS LATER, BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS SHIT! Can we talk about Rickon? Because god knows, I'm still crying inside. As soon as Ramsay gave him the green light to walk over to Jon, I knew exactly what he had planned. The bastard- no. That word is too kind for him. Bastards are the good ones on this show - that MONSTER just loves to play his games. Let's be real. We all knew Rickon wasn't going to make it before Ramsay even drew out the bow. In a show widely acclaimed for its continuous pattern of lack of justice for its heroes and every ninth episode being hard-packed with drama, trauma, and sorrow, it was obvious that Rickon's death would serve as the backdrop for Ramsay's long overdue karmic retribution. Absolutely Rickon didn't need to die for there to be motive for his death, but he needed to commit one last act of moral depravity to really drive home the point of how loathsome he is and now necessary his death is and this definitely did it. For further dramatic emphasis, Rickon was seconds away from throwing himself into the protection of his big brother's arms before that dreaded moment the arrow pierced through his heart. I don't care that I saw it coming, I still screamed and shook with the rage of a thousand erupting volcanoes. Seeing his innocent puppy eyes so resemblant of his big brother's with tears streaming down his face as he ran desperately to Jon, whom mirrored his expression of hope and fear, moments before he crumbles to the ground and that faint glimmer of hope leaves his eyes as he dies in front of his brother absolutely DESTROYED ME. I still cannot get the image out of my head of Jon's shocked and devastated face as he watches his baby brother slowly bleed out to death. Goddammit, GOT, you couldn't be so kind as to at least allow the estranged brothers to have a MOMENT before killing him? The only good to come of this is that the whole entire world was never more ready to watch Ramsay die than then. Oh sweet innocent Rickon. We hardly knew ye.